I'll fix this
by Stacey Cabot
Summary: Will Pope is an asshole. Brenda believes him. He destroyed the trust between our Ladys. Brenda send her to hell and then something bad happened which leads them to some confessions. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

„Captain, my office!"

She was pissed, Sharon can see it in her eyes. Fuck.

She followed her into the office of the blonde and Brenda closed the door and the blinds so that no one can disturb them.

"What can I do for you, Chief?" Sharon asked calmly.

"You know what you can do for me Captain! Explain to me what you told Chief Pope!"

"I did what?" Sharon asked.

" Oh don't play dumb Sharon. Will Pope told me you said to him that you are sick and tired of me and you don't want to do this investigation any longer because you think I am a selfish bitch, quote end"

"WHAT?! I never said so! Brenda believe me.."

"No Sharon, I can't believe you anymore. I trust Will…"

" Oh please. He wants your head so he can be the next Chief of Police. Brenda trust me, I would never say so. We're friends!" Sharon had tears in her eyes. Actually they're not friends for her, Sharon fell for Brenda at the first time she saw her.

Brenda saw the tears welling up in the eyes of her friend. Actually they weren't friends for her. She had fallen for Sharon. Badly.

"Sharon. Why should he lie to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you never liked me!"

"That's not the truth and you know that!"

Brenda paused. There's something in the eyes of the other woman that tells her that she can trust her. More than Will.

Sharon started again " It's true, that I am sick and tired of this investigation but not because of you it's because of this nonsense that they all put you in. I want this to be over. For you"

Brendas heart broke at the sight of the other woman. She was completely honest. She wanted to go to Sharon and take her in her arms but instead she said:

"Go to hell. Captain"

With that she broke her heart. She can see it in her face but it doesn't matter to Brenda. She doesn't want to have this woman in her life, the love she feels for her always gets her in trouble and that have to stop.

"I understand." With that Sharon left the office.

She's got tears in her eyes and she doesn't care. She walks out of the murder room but not unnoticed by Andy Flynn. He was her friend and he is the only one who knows how she feels for Brenda Leigh Johnson.

He ran after her and took her by her arms into one of the interrogation rooms

"Sharon, what happened?" He asked with concern

She told him what happened in the office and the tears now ran freely.

"I screwed up" She told him between sobs

"This sick son of a bitch. Sharon trust me, I'll fix this!"

"No one can fix this. That's it. I really wanted this to be over to start all over again with her to have already a chance even just as a friend but now all is so screwed up"

"I'll fix this." With that he left her standing alone in this room. She felt so bad. She looked in the mirror, fixed her make up and walked out. She really didn't care what Andy told her. It was over, nothing's to fix.

She left the Major crimes and got into the elevator. She pushed the button for her floor and the door closed. Let's do some work.

"Chief? May I come in?" Andy asked.

He saw that she had been crying.

"Chief? Tell me."

And Brenda told him what happened. Nobody knows that this two are friends and that he the only one is that knows what she's feeling for the Captain.

"Brenda you know that he's not telling the truth, don't you? I was with them as he asked her about her work with you and what she told you she told him. Nothing more nothing less."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Shit! I have to fix this!"

"And you should tell her the truth about…. About what you're feeling…"

"What? Are you insane?!"

"Trust me. You won't be rejected…."

Knock knock. "Chief? There's a problem…" Provenza told them with a very concerned look.

"What the hell is it Lieutenant?!" Brenda asked.

"There is a hostile in this building…"

"Where?!" Brenda asked with eyes widened.

"Down on FID" Provenza lowered his head.

"Sharon…" Brenda said and runs. She runs for dear life.

Please don't let it be her Sharon.


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda arrived at the FID. She looked around and saw everyone on the floor. Except two people.

_Oh no…Sharon…_

She looked at the guy who held Captain Sharon Raydor as his shield. She was crying, her whole face was read and her make-up was gone. Brendas heart broke. She fucked up. She throw her out of the office and now here they are. She has to fix this.

"This is Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. Drop your Weapon and let go of this woman"

Sharon recognized her voice. _No no no no no Brenda, leave! Go away! Let me die not you!_

Then Brenda looked deep in her eyes and she mouthed „ I'll fix this"

Sharon started to cry again.

"This is Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. Drop ypur Weapon and let go of this woman!"

"NO! SHE RUINED MY LIFE! BECAUSE OF HER I LOS MY JOB MY FAMILY AND MY HOUSE! I LOST EVERYTHING!"

"You know that she's is not responsible for the loss of your family, don't you?"

"SHE IS!"

" Okay, okay, she is. But does it help you to kill her? Even when you call her to account for this and kill her you go to prison and that doesn't help you either."

She looked at Sharon who was still crying.

And then Andy showed up. The guy who held Sharon didn't recognize him yet. But Brenda and Sharon did. Sharon looked at him and mouthed _Shoot._

He shook his head but she gave him a nod and closed her eyes. New tears fell down her face but she smiled.

And then it happened very fast.

Andy shot.


	3. Chapter 3

He hit her left side and they crashed to the floor. Some Officers took the abductor off of Sharon who lied down on her face and blood came out of her abdomen.

Brenda dropped her weapon and ran to Sharon. _"SHAROOOOOON"_ She screamed.

Andy stood there in shock. He killed his best friend.

Brenda turned Sharon around so she could see her in her eyes. She wasn't crying anymore. She was smiling.

"Sharon, honey, please, please look at me. Don't leave me. I need you, honey. Please, look at me" Brenda said under sobs.

Sharon opened her eyes and looked at Brenda. "Brenda, I'm here" she whispered.

Brenda smiled a small smile. "Stay with me, my love. You have to. You know that I need you, don't you?"

Sharon nodded.

" So stay alive. This is an order, Captain" Brenda cried even more.

"Brenda…stop crying…I'm here…I'm not going anywhere. I'm not dying. I have to stay with you" She whispered so it was only for Brenda's ears.

Then the ambulance arrived and they took Sharon with her.

"I'm coming with you" Brenda exclaimed to the paramedics.

"And you are?" one of them asked her

"Deputy Brenda Leigh Johnson and your nightmare if you don't take me with you" Brenda nearly screamed at him.

"Okay, okay, come on"

"_Chief?" _ Andy looked at her.

"_Yes?"_

"_Fix this and bring our girl home"_

Brenda just nodded.

The whole ride to the hospital was pure horror for Brenda.

Sharon lied on the stretcher and they told Brenda to talk to her for stay conscious. And so Brenda did.

"_Sharon, honey, look at me. Stay with me please. I'm so sorry, my love. Please Sharon, hang on, you can't leave me, and I need you more than everything else. Sharon, please, everything will be fine. You get well, you'll see, I take care of you. You can't leave me now. I need you honey. "_

Sharon smiled and opened her eyes.

"_Don't die. Please Sharon I need you"_

"_I know Brenda."_

Brenda started to cry. She really needs this woman. For her own sake. She loved her for at least 2 years. She can't recall when it happened that she fell in love with her but it happened. And after she realized that she had fallen hard for the other woman she left Fritz. It wasn't easy for her and she never knew if the other woman felt the same way for her but she had to leave him. She can't live a lie. She thought that after all that bullshit they could start all over, maybe she could take her out but now it's all gone. She only wants her to be alive.

"_Brenda?" _ Sharon whispered with a weak voice so that Brenda had to bend down to her mouth.

"_Yes, my love?"_

"_I love you."_

Brenda sat on a chair in the ambulance. She waited. She waited now for whole 3 hours.

After they arrived at the hospital they took Sharon into an OP-Room for an emergency Surgery.

The whole Squad arrived shortly after they arrived and now she was sitting next to Andy Flynn who has obvious been crying. The others remained silent.

Gabriel brought the both a cup of coffee which Brenda willingly accepted.

She can't lose her. Now that She told her, that she loves her, she only wants Sharon to know, that she loves her, too and that she can't live without her.

After 2 more hours the Doctor arrived.

"Who is Brenda Leigh Johnson?"

"It's me!" Brenda jumped of her chair.

"Okay. Miss Raydor announced you as her emergency relation. Can we have a talk in private?"

"Of course"

"It looked pretty bad. Her injuries where near her liver but we removed the bullet and now she is fine. She needs a lot time to recover but I believe she gets through it."

"Oh dear god. Thank you so much"

"She wants to see you know. But consider, she is still fragile."

"Thank you doctor"

Brenda got back to the squad.

"She's fine. She'll get over it" Everyone sight and Andy stopped crying and a small smile went on his face.

Brenda walked up to him and whispered "Don't blame you. It wasn't your fault. You rescued her. And for that I'll thank you the rest of my life"

She walked away.

She walked through the hallway and thought about what she wanted now to happen? Would she confess Sharon what she feels for her?

When she reached the door all her thoughts were gone. She knocked and walked into the room.

There she was. Sharon lied in the bed and there so many machines around her. Brenda started to cry and nearly ran to Sharon. Sharon opened her eyes and smiled.

Brenda reached Sharon and took her hand in hers. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed Sharon's knuckles without stopping crying. Sharon was the first who spoke.

" _Hey there" _ She smiled a weak smile.

Brenda looked up to her._ "Hey"_

They went silent. Both women started to cry.

"_I thought I lost you."_

"_Me too." _ Sharon whispered.

Brenda took a chair and placed it beneath Sharon's face and sat down. Brenda started to caress Sharon's cheek .

Sharon closed her eyes. She enjoyed the touch of the other woman. All she ever wanted was this. The woman she loved by her side. But not under this circumstances.

"_Sharon..." _ Brenda started.

Sharon knew what Brenda wants to tell her. Hours before she shrugged it off but now she will let the woman explain.

" _What I said to you…. It… I'm sorry. I never should have doubt you. You are the only one in this whole world who is always honest with me. I was so blind. I trusted Will because we were once involved and he was always on my side but after this Chief thing I should have realized that he wanted to get rid of me. After you nearly screamed at him and defended me I should have seen it. I can never make it up to you. I am really, really sorry. I screwed up. Big time."_

Brenda went silent and new tears rolled down her face.

"_Brenda, look at me. Will Pope wanted to separate us. He couldn't stand to see us together. He couldn't stand me. He doesn't like me. He loves you and he wanted you. He told me once."_

" _He what?! This sick son of a bitch!..."_

" _Brenda hold it. I can't blame him. No one really likes me" _ Sharon let out a small chuckle.

" _He will pay for this. His ass is mine. "_

"_Brenda it's okay"_

"_No Sharon it's not! This selfish bastard only wanted to lay me down! He never wanted me as a chief and you as a higher ranking! He knew that I would have had fired him! I hate him for what he did to you. I'll kill him or at least my squad! This-"_

"_You're done?" _ Sharon asked Brenda who looked confused at her.

" _Brenda… like I told you before. It's okay with me. So please drop it"_

"_Okay. I only wanted you to know."_

" _I knew at the moment I left your office. Don't blame you"_

"_But if I hadn't throw you out my office this sick son of a bitch could held you in hostile"_

Now it was over. Brenda started to cry and sobbed hard. It all was her fault.

"_Brenda, honey, please stop. It wasn't your fault. It was the fault of this sick bastard. Brenda look at me."_

Brenda raised her head to Sharon.

" _He was a cop. A good cop but we had investigated him. After that he lost his job_. _This_ _was not my fault but he thought so. Bad things happen everyday Brenda. We only have to get over it and go on."_

"_And how do you want to go on?" _ Brenda asked honestly. She wanted to know if Sharon meant what she said to her.

"_That's the point. I don't know."_

"_Maybe I have a way for you to go on." _ Brenda stood up, bends down over Sharon's face, looked her deep in the eyes and kissed her gently.

Sharon let her. This was a good sign.

Brenda let go and looked again in Sharon's eyes.

"_I guess, this is a good start" _ Sharon smiled at Brenda.

" _I know" _

"_How did you know Brenda?"_

"_You told me in the ambulance"_

"_What?! What did I told you?" _ Sharon was now really confused.

" _You told me that you love me" _ and with that Brenda kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late and Sharon was asleep. Brenda sat next to her in the same chair she was sitting for hours. She won't leave Sharon in this awful hospital. She never wants to leave Sharon ever again. They just confessed what they're feeling for each other and there are so much more things to confess.

Brenda was happy. The woman she loved is hers now. That's all she ever wanted.

"_Miss Johnson?" _ The doctor walked into the room.

„_Yes sir?"_

„_Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Miss Raydor is on her best way. If you want you can take her home with you in less than five days"_

"_Oh god that's great. Thank you. Thank you very much."_

"_Honey? Honey wake up. I've got news for you"_

"_What the-?"_

"_Sharon, honey. The Doctor just told me that I can take you home with me in less than five days" _Brenda smiled at her.

" _Home with you?" _ Sharon smirked at her

Brenda soon got serious. _"Yes honey. Home."_

"_Where is home?"_

" _For me is home with you and only with you"_

Sharon smiled and a single tear rolled down her face. Even she could have died today she is the happiest women in this whole world.

"_Brenda, transfer your stuff into my house. It's big enough for us to. You live now with me" _

Brenda just kissed her.

It was day five. Brenda can take her girl with her.

After she and her squad transferred all her stuff into the house of the Captain she finally can take her girl home.

" _Hey there beautiful" _ Brenda said with a huge smile on her face

" _Don't tease me. I look like shit" _

"_For me, you're always beautiful"_

"_Bootlicker"_

" _Come on Sharon, let's go home."_

"_I'd love that"_

After they got home, Brenda brought Sharon to the Bed room where she's now lying for at least six hours.

"_Brenda? I'm bored"_

"_Okay, okay, okay. I'll join you"_

Brenda came in to the room and lay down beside her new girlfriend. She lay her head on Sharon's shoulder and snuggled against her.

"_What you are doing all the time?" _Sharon asked her.

„ _I put my things away. You know, I live here now."_

"_You do?" _ Sharon asked her and Brenda smacked her on the arm.

"_Hey!" _ Sharon nearly screamed. _"I'm injured, you know?"_

" _OH my poor baby" _ Brenda said sarcastically.

" _Brenda?"_

"_Yes honey?"_

"_Shouldn't we talk about…us?"_

"_Do you want to?" _

"_Yes I do"_

"_Okay, go ahead" _ Brenda told her. She looked at Sharon an remained silent.

"_How long Brenda?" _ Sharon looked her deep in the eyes.

"_How long what?"_

"_How long are you in love with me?"_

"_two years, honey."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_You told me neither, Sharon"_

"_For a good reason. You were married"_

"_But not for the last year"_

"_Who of you broke up, if I'm allowed to ask?"_

"_It was me." _ Brenda said calmly no regret in her voice.

"_Why?"_

"_Because of you"_

"_What?" _ Sharon asked in shock.

"_After I realized that I was fallen for you I couldn't handle him anymore. I was living a lie. He knows why I left him. He was okay with that, he said, he knew it and he was waiting for the day I'm breaking up with him. I always told him how sorry I was for him but he said that the heart wants what it wants and he's fine with that. He also said that I could chose worse."_

"_But you never…"_

"_I was scared Sharon. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to ask you on a date. But then the whole Chief shit started and I never had a chance to tell you. I wanted to after all the crap is over. And if I become the chief of police then I would promote you it would seem that you got the job the old-fashioned way"_

"_You would promote me?"_

"_Of course honey. Not only because I soon will sleep with you but because you would deserve it. More than anyone else. You work hard and you stuck into FID. I would make you my Assistant chief of police who runs Major crimes."_

"_Wow. You have to get this job" _ Sharon laughed.

"_Now it's your turn, Raydor"_

"_Okay. So… I love you for more than three years and I never told you cause you were married and then that Chief crap happened and I never wanted to hit on you because I was scared you'll think I'll do this to get promoted."_

"_WOW"_

"_You say it honey."_

They paused. After several minutes Brenda found the words.

"_Honey. I don't care what can happen. I know that I want to spend my life with you. This sick bastard helped me to realize that and in a sick way I thank him for that. I never want to lose you. I nearly lost you, I can't bear another one. So Raydor now it's up to you."_

"_Brenda Leigh Johnson. I don't have to say anything. You said it for me. Just one more thing."_

"_What is it Captain?" _ Brenda laughed but knows that they're still serious.

" _I love you."_

"_I love you too"._

_The End._


End file.
